Harry Smith's Worst Christmas Ever
Harry Smith's Worst Christmas Ever is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in December 2016. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on Christmas day at 6am, excited to unwrap his presents. He then has a flashback to when he ruined last year's Christmas for some and only got one present. He hopes the same won't happen this year, so he tiptoes down to the living room and looks at the presents. There are a lot of presents! He grins and has a peek through the gifts. Grace Smith goes downstairs to get a glass of water. She catches Harry red-handed peeking and shouts "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, HARRY!". Liam rushes downstairs and gets angry at him, before dragging him up the stairs and throwing him into his bed. Harry angrily tries to get back to sleep. It is now 8am. Harry wakes up and thinks Fluffster is sitting on his face, only to see it's actually a stocking. He pulls all of the contents out and sees there are a lot of great sweets. Surprisingly, he decides to save most of them for later, though he eats the Choco-Cassette. As Harry gets changed into his pyjamas, James Smith walks in and tells him to get out of bed. Harry gets mad and ironically calls him a pervert. He bursts into tears. The family go down to the living room. Grace and Liam tell James to open his presents first, with Harry unwrapping his directly afterwards. The former is delighted with his Fancy Hippos plush, handkerchiefs, new piggy bank, revision guides and milk. Harry then opens his presents; he is pleased with getting Fall In 4, a huge tin of chocolates, and a copy of Macrohard Doors 10 to replace Macrohard Doors 8.1. However, he is unhappy with getting revision guides, a pink bow tie that Greta Smith got years ago (which Liam retrieved from her house), gloves and a scientific calculator. Two hours later, Liam tells Harry and James they will be going to Beatrice Ruby's house for Christmas lunch. The former rages while the latter pretends to be happy. He then tells them to get changed and also be polite to Beatrice and Steve Ruby. After they get changed, the family drive off in the RustBucket 2000. They finally arrive at the house. Beatrice welcomes them in, so they go into the living room. Harry, James, Grace and Liam notice someone they have not seen since 2013 - Bill Ruby! Beatrice explains she was able to get a SWAT team to rescue him from the Sinco Terrorist Association, while an assassin killed many of the members. Harry remembers Bill - the man who kept sticking up for Steve whenever he was the one to wind up Harry. He sighs; Grace tells him not to be rude. An hour later, Harry decides to go to the toilet. As he goes to the toilet, Steve sneakily trips him up. This angers him, so he goes to his bedroom and starts throwing his new presents into a nearby river, including his new Eyephone 7, expensive aftershave and his PlayTerminal 4 Pro! Steve rushes in, kicks him in the stomach and screams "YOU BLOODY PIECE OF CRAP!!". Harry finds it painful, but proceeds to put him in a headlock. He breaks free and shoves him into the wall before running off. Harry walks away after a few seconds. It is now 6pm. Grace tells Harry and James to get in the RustBucket 2000 as they are going back home. As they are about to drive off, Steve sneaks into the boot when the coast is clear. Meanwhile, during the journey, Grace and Liam have an argument, which Harry finds amusing and James finds worrying. When they arrive home, Harry rushes back to his room to play Fall In 4 on his Wee You, James gets back and watches Fancy Hippos while Grace and Liam have calmed down from the heated argument. As Harry is about to talk to David Marshall through his headset, Steve climbs through the window and throws a football at Harry's head, which bounces off the TV in his bedroom. He smashes up his Wee You and his computer before slamming him down to the ground and jumping on him. Liam walks in and sees Steve jumping on Harry. He is both confused and angry at the same time. Steve explains he just had to get his revenge on him for throwing his new presents out of the window. He furiously phones the police to talk to Harry and Steve along with an ambulance to take away Harry. Later on, both arrive. The three explain the story to the policemen, who decide to arrest Steve for a month while make Harry pay for the things he threw into the river. Harry is finally taken away in an ambulance; he will be in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary for two days. Steve does a massive, rude sigh. The post credits scene shows Samuel Davidson hiding in Edvard Andersson's wardrobe to spy on Edvard, who is licking a candy cane. He rolls out to ambush him, only to find he has licked a sharp point on the cane, which he charges at Samuel with! Samuel wakes up in his prison cell, only to find this was all a nightmare; he bursts into tears while Steve in the adjacent cell calls him a pussy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes